


Oh, My King for a Kingdom我的国王

by StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Angry Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Gatekeeper Tony, King Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 阿富汗洞穴里的血腥和背叛造就了钢铁侠。而西伯利亚地堡的血腥和背叛形成了另外的东西。





	Oh, My King for a Kingdom我的国王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, My King for a Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279728) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 翻译：北境鸽王130

一切都是从地堡开始的。

又或者，它开始于几年前的一次被挫败的入侵和一个喝酒的提议。

不管怎样，当深黑色的靴子进入托尼的视野之后一切都 _变了_ 。邪神眼中燃烧着破坏性的火焰，俯身带着邪恶的微笑开口：“天哪，天哪，斯塔克，看看像你这样强大的人是如何坠落的。”

托尼已经彻底崩溃了，近乎奄奄一息，极其 _愤怒_ 地唾骂：“来完成你的工作？”

“哦，不，”洛基轻轻摇头，回答道，“相反，我是来提供offer的，但我们需要换个环境。

半神将手放在托尼损坏的盔甲上。过了一会儿，残破不堪的托尼·斯塔克和发现了他的谎言之神一起消失了。

* * *

几天后，人们才意识到托尼· 斯塔克失踪了。

索尔花了近两年的时间才意识到他的兄弟已经登上了阿斯加德的王位。

* * *

当索尔偷偷溜进阿斯加德的无谓尝试被察觉的时候，守门人立即来到了洛基身边，站在王座旁向他耳语。伪装下的法师变得僵硬起来，紧接着就把房间里的人——除了他忠诚的守门人——全部遣了下去。

也许，洛基本应嘲笑索尔的企图，但是雷神在阿斯加德人中仍然具有相当大的影响力。他拥有可以召集阿萨神族并揭开洛基的幻象的号召力，能一次性粉碎法师的所有计划。

不，他不会允许这件事发生……但是，有利益可以考虑。没法阻止索尔，但是操控？这总是有可能的。

最终他放任索尔尝试，语速如飞地打发走守门人。计划开始，他让索尔和他的小 _团体_ 降落在了宫殿上，他们用戏剧性的方式猛地打开了大厅的大门。

洛基发现熟悉的面孔和熟悉的武器正瞄准了他，以及他上次与中庭战士对战时没能记住的那些人也正用手中的武器对着他。

索尔用锤子指着洛基，怒目而视。“把你的幻象去掉吧, 兄弟。我们知道我们面对的是谁。”

洛基辩解了一会儿，然后消去伪装用自己的本体坐在王座上：“你面对的是阿斯加德的国王。”

“ _你_ 不是国王，”索尔啐了口唾沫。

“啊，但是奥丁陷入了沉睡，弗丽嘉去世了，而 _继承人_ 拒绝了王位，”洛基得意地笑着，“ _我_ ，作为奥丁的次子，有正当的王位继承权。”他的手指在冈格尼尔上弹了一下，感受到魔法的力量在他的血管中流动，“而阿斯加德的法律和魔法也同意我的观点， _哥哥_ 。”

索尔咬紧牙关，但没有放下他的锤子，他的同伴也保持着高度紧张并随时准备攻击。

“法律还规定，”洛基阴郁地说，“未经国王允许而被带到阿斯加德的凡人都应当被处死。”洛基忍不住将下一句话说出来，声音回荡在大厅里每一个阴暗漆黑的角落，他的头稍稍偏向一边，“要我杀了他们么？”

“你凭什么认为自己这次会成功？”洛基的前仆人问道，他的弓毫不动摇，眼睛里燃烧着仇恨。

洛基轻轻笑了：“以前，小鹰，我 _希望_ 你活着。但是现在，”虽然洛基的声音没有丝毫改变，但他脸上所有的幽默和 _愉快_ 都消失了，只留下冷酷、阴暗的恶意，“我宁愿要你痛苦。”

“除了一座牢房你什么也得不到，”索尔咆哮着，以对敌的姿态走近他，复仇者们从侧面包抄洛基，即使他没有采取任何行动保护自己。

“我？阿斯加德的救世主？那个把它从黑暗精灵造成的毁灭性混乱中拖出来的人？我带来了秩序，我带来了 _和平_ 。我建立了能让阿斯加德再一次繁荣的议会。但是你呢？发生所有这些事情的时候 _你_ 在哪儿，索尔·奥丁森？”洛基的话语在结尾时变得尖锐，他稍稍前倾，瞪着自己的养兄，然后把目光投向凡人们，“和你的小宠物们一起？那些自相残杀的人，杀掉自己名义上的神盾兄弟？你周围的盟友是多么勇敢和 _忠诚_ 啊。”

“那你有谁，洛基？”索尔发问，“一个根本不知道自己究竟面对的是谁的议会！但是，一场战争和一次争论？战争可以赢得荣耀，战争……”

从王座后传来的黑暗、低沉的笑声使索尔住了嘴。半数复仇者调整了他们的方向以防备另一个敌人的存在。

“请相信我的话，惊爆点，”一个新的声音，一个陌生又 _熟悉_ 的声音说道，每个复仇者的眼睛都睁大了，因为托尼从王座后面走出来，一只手放在洛基靠着的椅背上，“战争一无是处。”

他站在洛基的右侧——他的右 _手边_ ——他的衣服是红色，金色和棕色的阿萨人服饰，他的背挺得更直，头抬得更高。他脸上的皱纹和头发中夹杂的灰色似乎消失了，但变化最突出的部分，除了索尔没有人能认识到的部分，是他的眼睛：它们是橙色的，像银河一样熠熠生辉。

“海……海姆达尔在哪里？”索尔粗暴地问道。

“他不愿服从国王的命令，因叛国罪受审，”洛基的唇角向上翘起，“新的守门人被找到了。”

“斯塔克不可能……”索尔摇头，“他不是阿萨人，他是……”

“嗯，有种东西叫金苹果。”托尼带着一丝得意的笑容打断了索尔。

索尔仍然试图否认这一点：“但是他没有留在彩虹桥上……”

“好吧，如果我整天都被拴在那里，我就没什么 _用处_ 了，”他的眼睛转向洛基，在与法师的目光对视时唇弯曲了一下，“尤其是整个 _晚上_ 。”

托尼的手随着他的话移动，最终落在洛基的脖子上，轻轻按压着，然后用大拇指深情地摩擦着那片皮肤。

他转过身来看着面前那群惊呆的人：“所以我们找了个方法绕过了这个问题。”

美国队长和黑寡妇交换了一下眼神，在他低声说话之前，他的嘴唇抿成一条细线。他的声音很轻，但仍然盯着九界之王和守门人，那个人的眼睛可以看到宇宙的每个角落。

“洛基对他做了些什么。思想控制？”

“守门人不能被控制。他的视力太清晰了，不容愚弄。”索尔回答队长，托尼听到后咧开嘴笑了起来。

这也让洛基内心满足，进展如期和被接受的提议带来了愉悦。洛基赋予托尼离开他的世界的自由，但他仍然能保护着这个世界。他让他摆脱了糟糕的敌人和痛苦的记忆。那些曾经引发他最大恐惧的精神操控，现在再也不能触碰到他了。

和洛基一起工作，成为他议会中的一员，托尼为获得不朽而付出的代价看上去似乎很小。一年过去了，他们可以分享一些更亲密的东西，一些 _更黑暗_ 的东西，两颗炽烈燃烧着的心渴望着被另一个人理解和接纳。他们欲望的满足几乎是可以预测的……但，他们内心之爱的重新燃烧？他们都没有想到会发生这种情况。

有时候，在爱情故事中人们总是对伴侣表现出自己最好的一面，而有时候，他们只是表现出自己最糟糕的东西。

尽管托尼仍然善良，仍然关心无辜的人，但他在追求目标的路上也很残忍，他没有时间处理那些挡在他路上的人。（托尼保护九界和其中的居民，但是他蔑视那些背叛他的人和他曾经试着塑造成 _钢铁侠_ 的生锈遗产。他从守门人的眼中看到宇宙的形成和重生，当他面对这一切时，他几乎因自己行为的微不足道感到不寒而栗。黑夜里他们在床上时，托尼紧紧压在洛基身上，拒绝放走他的爱人，不顾一切地在一场剧烈的暴风雨中抓住一根新锚。）

洛基依然热爱自己内心的一切，无情地保护着他所宣称的属于自己的人，他现在认真选择了那些值得他关注的人，并对其他人的生活毫无兴趣。（洛基关心阿斯加德，以纪念他的母亲和统治所带给他的令人上瘾的力量。他关心托尼，他阴险、致命、聪明的守门人。他将托尼压在床上并警告这个曾经的凡人，只要他试着离开，洛基就会收回他的甜蜜时光并杀死他。他藏起了自己对不再孤独的绝望，渴求永久的陪伴，一旦失去对世界的掌握（Tony）他就会失去理智。）

愤怒、痛苦、 _复仇_ ，那是一种漆黑而痛苦的火焰，对方的存在和他们互相的触碰都会在他们的内心燃烧成地狱。

也许在另一个世界，另一个时代，当成为英雄对托尼而言更容易时，他们可能已经形成了另一个联盟。他们可能 _一起_ 成为英雄。

但这并不是现实。

复仇者联盟仍然用怀疑和困惑的目光看着他们，托尼从谈话中平静下来，坐在王座的扶手上。他的手臂随意地搭在洛基的肩膀上。洛基索性整个靠在他的爱人的温暖而坚定的身体上。

二人位置的改变似乎激起了复仇者们的反应。

“你怎么能站在 _他_ 那边？”鹰眼啐了一口唾沫，将弓从洛基的方向转到阿斯加德新守门人的方向，他怒视着托尼。

“这个，”托尼评论，他的声音听上去有一种病态的嘶哑，“当一个人独自倒在西伯利亚并且差点死在那儿之后，他往往会重新评价究竟谁是‘敌人’。”

索尔是唯一一个看起来很震惊的人，他抬起头大睁着困惑的眼睛看向史蒂夫。队长的目光由于内疚和羞愧落在地面上：“抱歉，托尼。”他抬起眼睛看着那个前凡人，“事情本不该发展到这一步的。我们确实在你失踪后寻找过你。我们花了几个月的时间。”

洛基把注意力转移到了他身边的那个人身上，好奇他对这些话的反应,。但是托尼完全无动于衷，他微微倾头看着罗杰斯，嘴角呈现出细小的向下的弧度，暗示了他对这些话的无动于衷。

看到内疚和忏悔没有取得什么效果，黑寡妇开始了第二次尝试。“斯塔克，这不像你。你站在一个你不能信任的人身旁，他发现你的时候你只剩半条命而且遭到了背叛。无论他给了你什么待遇，他都是在操纵你，”她还试图刺激他，激起反应，“多少次他让你对他的所作所为睁一只眼闭一只眼？”

没有任何反应, 她的策略失败了。她微微咬紧牙关。

“这不像你，”罗杰斯又试了一次，他恳求道，“你从来都不是坏人，托尼。”

索尔甚至也开始了尝试：“别让他的甜言蜜语左右你，斯塔克。现在，站到我们这一边，我会在你因对阿斯加德犯下的罪行受审时网开一面。”

这使得托尼咬唇忍住一个嘲讽的微笑，显然洛基也几乎笑了出来。但他并没有，法师靠近他的爱人，问道：“你想让我怎么处理他们？”

托尼转过身来更好地面对着他，他微笑：“吾王，对于那些被抓住的入侵者，监禁是他们的命运。”

洛基大笑起来，他用力在地板上敲了敲冈格尼尔。他在任何人做出反应前就施放了他作为阿斯加德统治者的魔法，他的声音随着力量而升高：“索尔·奥丁森，你将凡人带入阿斯加德，并且计划叛国，反对阿斯加德的合法国王，”洛基的舌尖品尝到接下来的话带来的甜美味道，当他将冈格尼尔指向他的养兄时，索尔脸上的震惊和恐惧也带给他这种感觉，“我在此剥夺你的力量，”妙尔尼尔从迅速变成凡人的索尔手中落下，属于阿萨人的不朽和力量从他身上消失，“驱逐出阿斯加德！”

洛基感受到了魔力的咆哮，它完成了任务将索尔传送到了彩虹桥的范围中。而托尼的眼睛变得明亮而耀眼——随着他对新技术和魔法新技巧的掌握愈发熟练，他已经能在阿斯加德的任何地方激活和使用彩虹桥。

洛基不知道托尼选择把索尔送到哪个地方，他也不在乎。力量和驱逐他的养兄所带来的欢乐在洛基心中激荡，他想疯狂地大笑出来。

当他恢复奥丁的幻象叫来侍卫，并用魔法盾牌保护他和安东尼免受复仇者们攻击时，他几乎没能克制住大笑的冲动。卫兵们蜂拥进入房间，并毫不费力地抓住了凡人，而托尼则转身站在“奥丁”面前，假扮国王的守护者。

阿斯加德人迅速解除了这些凡人的武装并且让他们跪下。复仇者们怒视着洛基和托尼，徒劳地试图说服阿萨神族相信真相。

“把他们关进监狱，”洛基命令道，口谕迅速被执行了。复仇者们被拖出去的时候还在大喊大叫，仍然试图摆脱守卫的控制。

这几乎是虎头蛇尾，但是他期望什么呢？当他坐在王座上，手握着阿斯加德的力量，而忠诚的守门人站在他身边，洛基几乎是无敌的。

只有当他们再次独处的时候，洛基才让自己在兴奋和力量的驱使下大笑。然后他退回到王座上，看着他英俊的守门人慢慢走上宝座，他的幻象才渐渐消失。

“你喜欢这样吗，亲爱的？”当托尼昂首阔步向前走的时候，洛基问道，他们的目光锁定对方，其中充满着相同的成就和渴望。

“当然，吾王，”托尼低声回答，直到他将膝盖放在王座上才停下，催促洛基为自己提供足够的空间来让他坐下。

托尼的手臂环住洛基的脖子，而小骗子的手伸向托尼的腰部。守门人弯腰，将他的唇印在洛基的唇上，引诱他陷入一个缓慢的，深深的吻，而洛基饥渴地回应着他。他温柔地着抚摸他深色的脖颈，然后顺着他的背慢慢地滑下去。

当他们最终分开的时候，托尼保持着这样的近距离，而洛基用嘴唇亲昵地描绘着托尼下巴的轮廓，然后他好奇地问：“我们要处决他们么？”

托尼沉思地哼了一声，最后轻轻摇了摇头，“地球需要他们。我们会把他们留在这里几天，让他们受点苦，然后再把他们扔回去。”

洛基微叹了口气，对这样的惩罚嗤之以鼻，他轻轻地吻了托尼的脸颊。“你太仁慈了。”

“是那个只 _放逐_ 了雷神的人在说我吗？”托尼迅速回答，他亲吻着洛基的脖颈，轻轻吮吸着他所知道的爱人的敏感点。这使得洛基在触摸下弓起身子并且发出了颤抖的呼吸声。

洛基甚至花了一点时间才想出他的回答，他的手插入托尼的头发轻轻梳理着：“当我们厌倦了这个王位时，我们需要他。”

“这里终究会变得无聊，”托尼同意道，“你承诺过带我去我发现的那个星球，混乱越多，乐趣越多。”

“嗯，”洛基哼哼着说，“我是这么说过。”

一直到在洛基的脖子上留下一个令人愉快的红色印记后，托尼才停下，他贴着洛基的额头，微笑锐利而危险。“我想在那之前，我的国王，我将在你所有的欢闹恶作剧和令人愉快的混乱中，继续担任你忠诚的守门人。”

_无论疾病还是健康, 直到死亡将他们分开。_

伴随着能够将二人烧灼殆尽的火焰、愤怒和激情，他们享受着慢慢交缠着堕落的每一刻。

他们绝望地再次接吻，伴着舌尖上的血味。他们像垂死的人一样爱着，像疯子一样大笑，他们会摇动银河系的根基，最终只会互相摧毁。

但是现在，他们还活着，他们是彼此的，在他们堕落、破碎、愤怒的心灵深处，他们是幸福的。


End file.
